Sarada?
by Hizashi Uchiha
Summary: Sasusaku oneshot about Sarada-chan's birth and why Sasu chose her name! :D So cute ! Who else is completely happy it's been proven Sasusaku? I know I am! I'll die happy now! 3 Enjoy the story!


A/N: Ok, so! Here's a small Oneshot for you guys! I'm soooo sorry for not posting in forever but I keep forgetting my password! Forgive me? D:

* * *

_**Sarada? What kind of a name was that?!**_

**4:00 A.m. Konohagakure Hospital, January 5 (Sasuke's POV)**

Sasuke sighed softly, pushing his fingers through his raven hair roughly. They had been here for at least three hours, after Sakura's water broke, and yet she still hadn't given birth. Obviously the child wanted to be a trouble-maker even before it was out in the world.

"Sasuke-kun?", a soft voice whispered.

The Uchiha raises his head at the sound of his wife's voice. At first, he just sees the blindingly bright lights of the room, then a splotch of pink- her hair- as he finally sees her. "Hn?"

"Go home...you need rest."

He stares at her in disbelief, his face not showing the emotion of course, but she could tell- somehow always could.

"My water broke, but I can't feel any contractions, and Tsunade-shinshou said that the baby isn't low enough yet...so it'll be a while. Go home. They'll call if it starts."

"Hn." Sasuke replies, knowing she understood it as "I don't think so." After a moment, Sakura smiles and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun. I love you too."

A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he slightly leans his head in her hand. She was such a child at heart. And smart...and beautiful...and strong...How did he not love her before? ...No. He did, he knew that, he just never wanted to admit it, plus, he was so overcome with anger, pain, sadness, revenge...naivety...but he knew now, and she was his, his was hers, and now they were rebuilding his clan. A smile crossed his lips.

"Hn...sakura..."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

Her soft, bright emerald green eyes watched him curiously.

"Aishiteru." He murmurs, smiling as she giggles.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun, I love you too."

**5:00 A.M. (Sakura's POV)**

Pain. Tons of it. She'd felt much worse, yes, MUCH worse, but...DAMN THIS HURT. It was like being ripped apart...and no, not the Ouch-Sasuke-kun-that's-to-deep kind of way, either. It was the Some-bastard-enemy-trying-to-kill-me-again type of pain. But...again, she'd been through worse. Just not in that area. She let out another shriek, wishing she could just strangle the damn purple-headed nurse that kept repeatedly telling her to push. Another sudden burst of pain, and then she wasn't the only one screaming and crying.

**5:02 A.M. (Sasuke's POV)**

Ow. He was sure he was deaf by now. That, or still going. Sakura has suddenly started screaming a little while ago, and doctors had run in yelling. Only when they made Sakura lift her legs did he realize she was about to give birth. After twenty or thirty minutes, Sakura had finally had their kid, which a nurse was holding in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations, It's a girl!", the nurse said cheerily.

Sakura smiles, holding their daughter close. Sasuke slowly walks closer.

"What will her name be?" The nurse asks.

"Sarada." Sasuke states simply.

"S-...Sarada?" Sakura asks quizzically.

"Hai. Sarada Uchiha."

"But why Sarada, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, looking up at him.

"Hn...because," he mumbles, "Sarada is salad oil, or just salad or oil. I prefer oil- She is our oil. The oil that will rekindle the flames of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke chuckles softly as he watches his pinkette wife's eyes light up in realization.

"Hai, Sarada, I like it!" She says with a smile.

"Sarada it is then!" The nurse mimics with a smile.

Sasuke looks down at the baby in Sakura's arms. His daughter...his princess, in the arms of his wife, his Queen...it was his little Salad in the arms of his CherryBlossom. And he would do anything to protect them both.

* * *

A/N: So! I'm soooooo sorry guys! On top of forgetting my password, I didn't log in in time to resave my old documents so I lost everything! D: And yes, all my stories but to top it off, I lost the document with all my email passwords too! :( Well, hope you guys enjoy the one shot at least. :) Love you all! ~Hizzy-chan 3


End file.
